


The Shadow's sun

by IloveHajishun111



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Andrestian is a normal empire, Ferdinand lost his nobility, M/M, Mutual Pinning, they never went to Garreg Mach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IloveHajishun111/pseuds/IloveHajishun111
Summary: A story of a shadow in love with the sun.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	The Shadow's sun

There are two things Hubert von Vestra abhors the most through all twenty years of his life: incompetence and Ferdinand von Aegir. 

If people asked him about the first, he would answer with how those who lack competence are useless and should be disposed of the moment their purpose runs out. 

But for the later, he does not know the reason for his hatred for the Aegir heir himself. Be it his over-enthusiasm or recklessness, his naive optimism and constant competitive against Lady Edelgard, his all-too-bright smile or loud voice, Hubert hates it all, especially when that fool directed that beaming smile of his at him, stirring up a certain part of him that he never wanted in the first place. His heart and his life should all belong to Lady Edelgard and to none other.

That was why Hubert feels a sense of satisfaction, a wicked triumph running through him at the news that the head of the von Aegir House has fallen. 

Fallen, or more specifically, taken down by His Lady.

Duke Aegir had far too much power for a fat greedy old man, holding too much authority for just a mere Prime Minister. His defeat was inevitable, and he must go for His Lady to rise.

They have planned this for so long, gradually weakening the obnoxious fool's power over the years, stirring hatred within the citizens living on von Aegir land, planting the rebellious seeds into their heads. Within just a few months, the fruits that they had carefully nurtured were ripe enough, delivering the final blow to von Aegir's reign.

It was as glorious as he had imagined. 

The slaves rose up, marching the streets in mobs and storming the von Aegir’s luxurious manor, asking for their rights.

They barged in through the gates, attacking the guards and maids, stealing the treasure, and threatening the Duchess and the von Aegir daughters.

Within one night, the von Aegirs had lost everything to the lowlife citizens that they despised. 

Duke Aegir fainted as soon as he had heard the news. 

Served him right, that foolish old man.

Ferdinand will be the last one to know about this tragedy, as Hubert intends to deliver this glorious news himself.

He wants to see the proud noble's reaction, when he loses everything to his Lady. He needs to be there to witness the moments that never-ending optimism in his smile faded and the light in those orange eyes be crushed under the cruelty of reality.

Yes, Hubert wants to see that little sunshine die out, destroyed by Hubert’s hands.

Once Hubert finishes telling his report, a smirk tugs at his mouth as Ferdinand's face distorts, his light fades. But to Hubert's surprise, Ferdinand only fades for a minute or two before those two bright eyes looked up at him with fire in them again.

Ferdinand asks him to inform the professor about his absence and immediately rushes out of the hallway.

Hubert stares at the halo on auburn hair under the sun and clenches his fists, feeling that hatred for the von Aegir noble grows.

What does the darkness need to do to engulf the sun completely?

Ferdinand von Aegir has not returned to the Imperial Academy for two weeks already, his spies have reported to him about everything that happened after the fall.

The mob kicked the Duchess and daughters out of the manor, Duke Aegir fell into grave illness, they have officially lost their money, fame, and land. Their only hope depends on their only heir and son, Ferdinand von Aegir.

The Academy expelled Ferdinand upon hearing the falls and throw his belongings on the street. Harsh if you ask him.

Now Ferdinand has truly lost it all, his noble title - gone, his wealth - stolen, his upbringing - crush into pieces.

Hubert barks a laugh at that report, an image of Ferdinand's handsome face darkens with shame, covered in filth flashes through his mind.

Is it enough to put down his light?

But Ferdinand, once again, amazes Hubert with his resilience, his brilliance spirit.

The von Aegir move to the Duchess's old home after that, how could he forgot that Ferdinand's mother used to be a daughter of a minor lord.

From his spies' report, Ferdinand had come to his grandparent's mansion himself and begged for their assistance. 

Ferdinand actually got down on his knees and begged. Beg? Ferdinand von Aegir? 

Hubert wishes that he was there to see it with his own eyes. 

His grandparents accepted, must be Ferdinand's charm that swayed them since last he heard the Duke Aegir did not get along with his in-law.

Now that his family's dwelling has been taken care of, what will Ferdinand do next? Hiding there for the rest of his life?

It has been almost two months since Hubert last saw the fool, he wonders if that little head still holds up high, that smile still bright as before.

Hubert is not disappointed when he hears Ferdinand has returned to the capital but knowing that the first person Ferdinand sought was not him but Caspar leaves a bitter taste in his mouth. But he soon laughs it off as unnecessary sentimental, after all, Ferdinand and he are not even friends.

What business does Ferdinand seek from a mere second son of the Minister of the Military? Asking for a favor from an old classmate? 

Surely he should know full well that an unwanted second son’s assistance has no valuable compares to the Shadow of the soon-to-be Emperor.

And if Hubert stops Caspar on the way to their morning class the next day, inquiring to know the full details of his conversation with Ferdinand, it is because his curiosity has won over all his other reasons not to do so. He is, as a matter of fact, His Lady's shadow so it is his duty to know everything that happens within the walls of the capital.

"He asked me for a position in my Father's army," Caspar says.

"Your Father's army?" Now that gets his attention.

"Yes. I told my father about this and he agreed but he said he could only allow Ferdinand to be a soldier, a rookie, or else his subordinates would cause a ruse." 

"I see." Hubert let out a low chuckle, "Did he say the reason for his inquiry?"

"He wanted to earn a wage for his family 'can't depend on my grandparents forever, I, Ferdinand von Aegir will earn a living by himself', that what he said. That Ferdinand, always so optimistic."

"Yes, he is," Hubert said before sending Caspar off.

Ferdinand von Aegir earns a living by the wage of a rookie soldier, that image is too much like a comedy for Hubert not to laugh maniacally in the shadow.

\--

"Hubert."

"Yes, My Lady."

"I heard that Ferdinand just joined Caspar family's rank, it is not?"

"That is correct, My Lady."

"Why didn't you inform me about this sooner? Even though the former Duke Aegir deserves everything that happens to him, but I always regard Ferdinand highly, he is talented in the mock battles and also excel in diplomatic matters. I want someone like him to work for me. We need a Prime Minister, Hubert. And besides, the world we are working towards is the one that does not care about one's nobility or status and giving Ferdinand a second chance can make a good example of that. I honestly thought he would seek our help first."

"If that is what your desire, I will inform him about your intention."

"Very well, please do, Hubert."

\--

Hubert has his spies monitoring Ferdinand all the time, specifically requesting them to inform him of the redhead's every move. Sometimes, if his duty allows him, he will observe the late Duke's son himself, from afar, from the shadow that he is. 

Hubert thought the sight of Ferdinand out of his extravagant noble clothes and in a low-class soldier armor would amuse him greatly - to see that arrogant little idiot humiliated, quashed, shattered into pieces. He wonders if Ferdinand's pride has already been crushed under the feet of the harsh reality, that the fool has already broken.

But Hubert has underestimated Ferdinand once again as he always does - the fool still looks like a bundle of sunshine like before, no shame, no humiliation can be seen on his handsome face, in his orange eyes or in that usual all-too-bright smile.

Ferdinand looks no different than months ago, his noble gesture is still in his every move, his pride still lingers in his voice and his optimism, stubborn optimism, never leaves his bright shining eyes.

The only distinct difference may be Ferdinand does not wear rich silky clothes anymore but a plain, simple low-ranked armor.

Hubert watches as Ferdinand waves goodbye to his new comrades and they wave back. He frowns as Ferdinand puts his arm around another soldier, chatting with him along the way to the barracks and then both of them disappear inside the door.

Ferdinand von Aegir is still Ferdinand von Aegir. That sun still shone brightly in the sky despite all that happened.

Hubert's mouth straightens into a thin line, this discovery makes him both disappointed and yet, something akin to...adoration slowly spreads in his chest.

Somehow, Hubert heaves out a relieved breath to see Ferdinand's smile again but he brushes it off as nothing but a relief to see a useful asset of Her Majesty has not broken beyond repair.

Despite his cheerfulness, his charm, and his admirable adaptation into any environment, there are still some lurking in the shadows, pathetic envious rats wishing to harm that little sunshine of his. None of their little childish schemes make it pass the eyes of Hubert, the true master in the shadow.

Hubert feels beginning of wrath coiling in his stomach at the thought that some worthless, weak scoundrels have the gall to target that majestic creature of his.

His prey. His.

No one can harm Ferdinand but him.

It is Hubert that will quench that little sun with his own hands and no one else.

Hubert plans to teach those scumbags a lesson but a duty from Her Majesty caused his plan to go astray. Once he completes the mission, those scum already made their moves on Ferdinand, cornered him in a quiet spot and unleashed their resentment, their envy for Ferdinand's upbringing, his early life wealth, his many talents, his gorgeous look and just Ferdinand himself. Ferdinand is the very picture of a perfect human being, many love him but others resent him, pathetic scum that envy of a creature whose mere existence is worth a thousands of them.

And Hubert is one of those, but his hatred for Ferdinand is different, he does not envy of the redhead noble, no, as a matter of fact, Hubert is frustrated that Ferdinand refuses to submit to him.

Hubert dashes toward the scene as fast as possible, his mind races with hundreds of ways to murder those fools for laying their hands on Ferdinand.

He arrives just in time to aim a Miasma at one of the thugs who swings his swords, attempting to strike a final blow at the Aegir heir.

Hubert watches as the scoundrel screams in pain and slumps to the floor, blood starts to dry out from his body until it becomes a wilted corpse. The scream causes the other assaulter to cease their actions. 

Hubert’s eyes sweep around the pack of the remaining thugs and finally lands on the figure shrinking against the wall. 

Shrinking and covered in blood!

His gaze darkens - the sight of Ferdinand taints with blood made his blood boil - and in a blink of an eye, Hubert flashes out the Darkspike spell across the ground, crushing every imbecile at the scene into a pile of contorted limbs, beyond-recognition combination of flesh and blood. 

A few drops of blood splashes onto Ferdinand’s clean chest plate and leg armors, making the von Aegir heir to look even more _soil_. 

But this time, Hubert makes no objection because that is his doing.

Only Hubert can drench Ferdinand in blood.

Hubert steps onto a heap of flesh toward Ferdinand’s direction, eyes counting the injuries on the redhead’s body - eight in total. There are two cuts on his perfect lips, a serious bruise on his left eye - from a rather forceful punch it seems, a few other small ones on his cheeks, and - the most painful to watch of them all - several imprints of the thug’s on Ferdinand’s neck.

Hubert hisses out upon seeing those marks, somehow regretting his decision to kill those cretins too soon - he should have dragged those back to his dungeon and tortured them to his heart’s content.

“Von Aegir,” Hubert says the noble’s name softly, a gentleness Hubert does not even know he can possess. 

Ferdinand - who keeps his gaze on the floor the entire time - finally lifts his face to regard Hubert with a glare, body shifting to stand up straight, “Go away, von Vestra.”

Hubert flinches at the hostility in Ferdinand’s voice, a fire builds up in his stomach as he retorts “That is not nice to say to someone who just saved your life. Or is the life in the gutter has dulled your manner as a noble?”

Ferdinand quickly averts his gaze, teeth biting his bruised lips. Some estranged orange locks fanned over his face - his hair has grown longer as Hubert notices - and successfully hide the expression of the von Aegir heir from Hubert’s intense gaze. 

After a while, Ferdinand says, voice a mixture of sobbing and pleading, “You’re the last person I wish to see in this condition. So save your venom elsewhere and leave me alone...Please.”

Something in Hubert snaps at that. 

Ferdinand von Aegir pleas, actually pleas in front of Hubert - whom he loathes above all else per his saying back at the Academy. 

The mere sight of the von Aegir stood with his back against the wall, beaten to the bones. His usually bright eyes shut and proud lips trembling should have brought Hubert joy or at least a sense of victory, but instead, he feels like an invisible hand just squeezes all the blood out of his heart.

Before Hubert realizes what he is doing, his body already moves on its own volition as he pulls the shorter noble into an embrace, one arm wraps around the slender waist, the other lifts Ferdinand’s chin up to meet him face-to-face.

Ferdinand’s bright orange orbs go wide for a split second before they turn into fire, “Let me go, von Vestra!”

Maybe the earlier fight has drained Ferdinand’s of his energy because the younger noble’s resistance seems feeble compared to his usual strength. Hubert is pleased nonetheless - not everyday he gets to upper hand the noble who excels in most weapon arts let alone press him against his chest. This newfound victory both startles and terrifies him at the same time.

Ferdinand is underweight - too skinny for a growing man-to-be. Now that he can see him up close, Hubert notices the bags under orange eyes, sun-kissed skin is much paler than usual and his waist is slimmer than Hubert remembers. The only distinct familiar thing on this scrawny ensemble of the used-to-be Ferdinand von Aegir is his bright amber eyes which seem to bore a hole into Hubert’s soul.

This is his doing. 

Hubert suddenly feels the urge to curse himself for causing Ferdinand to be this way - not actively but it was indeed his plan that brought about the destruction of the von Aegir.

Ferdinand jerks his head up and yanks away from Hubert’s grip, eyes looking anywhere but Hubert’s intense eyes. A single tear rolls down the bruise cheeks as the proud noble speaks, voice nearly broken, “Stop looking at me with such pity in your eyes, von Vestra. I will not let you have a chance to gloat about your victory in my face. So go fuck off and leave me be!”

Upon seeing those tears, Hubert let out a sharp breath as his traitorous heart aches painfully in his chest, he softens the words that come out of his mouth, “Stop being stubborn, von Aegir. I cannot fathom the reason why me gloating about my victory has anything to do with this. You need healing and I simply offer my help.” 

Ferdinand groans - already halfway away from Hubert’s embrace - and turns his eyes back to look at Hubert’s intensely, “I never ask for your help, von Vestra. So do not give me the look that I am less than worthy in your eyes...that I am nothing more than the dust under your feet. That I…”

And once again, Hubert’s body acts as if it has a mind of its own. In less than a second later, Hubert already has both his arms clench around Ferdinand in a tight embrace, face buries in orange locks, and - as Hubert recognizes it is, in fact, his own voice - he says, “Why does what I look at you matter that much to you, von Aegir?”

Ferdinand goes silent in his lap and Hubert decides not to press, patiently waiting for the younger noble’s answer as if it is also the truth he has been searching for - the obsession he has for the von Aegir heir.

Ferdinand eventually grants him his answer, voice slightly louder than a whisper, etching with sadness, “Because if I lose this much value I have left, you, von Vestra, you won’t spare me even a simple glance. And I crave that more than anything else.”

Hubert immediately has Ferdinand pin against the wall, lips capture the other’s wounded pair in a kiss. He swallows Ferdinand’s sobs with his mouth, coaxing shy tongue into a heated dance, savoring this sun-liked embodiment of a man. They are kissing in the middle of a hellhole full of dismantling body parts and crushed flesh but either of them cares as they are too caught off in the warmth of the other’s body and the entanglement of their hearts.

Ferdinand tastes like the sun on his tongue, cheap tea, and blood - Hubert’s brows creases at this discovery. The copper-like flavor of blood should not be mixed with Ferdinand’s wonderful tastes, neither does the cheap tea. 

This is not the life Ferdinand von Aegir deserves. This gorgeous creature deserves to drink his favorite - Flames forbid - costly teas that only nobles can afford, to live free of worrying about earning money for his family, and most of all, these perfect lips should not suffer from such brutal treatment of those worthless imbeciles. 

Hubert will make sure that such actions would not happen again.

\--

Hubert watches as Ferdinand falls sound asleep in the palace’s infirmary, eyes narrow at the bruises that are not fully healed on parted lips, freckled cheeks and one of his lower eyelids. The kiss they shared earlier lingers - still fresh with the delectable taste of the von Aegir on his tongue, too mesmerizing to forget and too succulent to let go. 

And Hubert does not intend to. 

He will cage the sun to his side if that is the way to protect it from the outside’s harm.

So the next time, Ferdinand opens his eyes, Hubert is already there by his side. 

“Ferdinand, will you agree to be my lover?” Hubert says, looking down at the younger noble.

“What?” Ferdinand exclaims, face red.

“You see what happened yesterday. Being the lover of the Left hand of the Emperor can prevent all of that to happen again.” Hubert says, as a matter of fact, a rare smile on his lips. 

Ferdinand’s face turns from red to white within seconds as he spats, “Von Vestra, do you think too low of me that I am nothing but a whore who would climb onto your bed because of the protection you’d bring to my family?”

“No, that’s not my intention.” Hubert frowns, “I thought that kiss…”

Ferdinand’s expression distorts, twisting into a morph of shame and utterly heartbroken - the sight makes Hubert’s own heart bleed, “If you think that kiss means that I am willing to become your play toy, then you are mistaken, von Vestra.”

This time, Hubert impatiently snaps back, “Ferdinand, listen to me for once, will you? I just want to help you as does Lady Edelgard. She wants you to come back to lend her your aid.”

“Did she suggest you take me as your lover too? Or is it your just usual menacing way of making fun of me?” Ferdinand questions, pain oozing in his citrine-colored eyes.

“No, she didn’t. But that’s not the point.” Hubert stutters, feeling the situation starts to get out of hand.

But before Hubert can explain further, Ferdinand already closes his eyes shut and covers his ears with his palms, “That’s enough, von Vestra. I do not want to listen to your devotion to Edelgard or more of this cruel joke of yours. Just get out of here!”

And Hubert does not need to be told twice.

\--

_Insolent fool! This will be the last time I care about him!_

Hubert internally curses as he paces the study room of his Lady - the only place he allows himself to think. This room is their secret hideout - where they conduct secret plans, plotting assassination and disposing of good-for-nothing nobles. No one allows to enter here except for him. 

But today, Edelgard has taken another human being in this little sanctuary of theirs. 

Hubert’s brow creases a little when he sees Ms. Dorothea Arnault - their classmate - enters with his Lady through the door. But that tiny bit of betrayal dissolves immediately once he spots the loving stare his Lady is giving the opera singer.

“My Lady.” Hubert bows.

“Hubert, you’re here. I heard that you’ve brought Ferdinand in the palace. Has he agreed to work for me?”

Hubert flinches, “I’m afraid not yet, My Lady. There has been a...misunderstanding and von Aegir still hasn’t voluntarily committed to our cause yet.”

Edelgard narrows her eyes, “Hubert, I know that look. What have you done?”

Hubert breathes out, his gaze darts towards the singer behind his lady’s back.

“You can tell her, Hubert. Dorothea is a...friend.” Edelgard blushes, “And I trust her so go ahead.”

“As you wish, my Lady.” Hubert nods his head, his mouth forms a straight line, “I saved him from the ambush of other soldiers. And to prevent such an unfortunate situation to happen again, I advised von Aegir to be my lover…”

“You What!?” Both the ladies in the room exclaim.

“Oh, Hubie!” Dorothea sighs, “Do you not know how Ferdie feels about you?”

“If you must know, we kissed…” Hubert’s face heats up, “And I thought he wants the same thing as I do.”

Edelgard hides her face in her hand, a long sigh lets loose from her lips, “Hubert, you must know Ferdinand is too proud for that, if not ignorance, so I assume you have insulted him with such inquiry.”

“It appears so, my Lady.” Hubert closes his eyes.

“Hubie, Ferdie wants nothing more than to be your equal, not someone who nests in your chest for protection. That is why he strives so hard to compete with Edie, to get your attention. Can you see that?.” Dorothea chides.

“So what do you suggest I do?” Hubert retorts. Flames, this is why he does not do feelings.

“If I may, Edie.” Dorothea’s gaze travels from Hubert to Edelgard, “I suggest you let him go.”

\--

Hubert accompanies his Lady in her throne room several days later. Standing in front of them is none other than Ferdinand von Aegir himself, whose wounds have healed far better than the last time Hubert saw him. 

Both Hubert and the object of his affections try to ignore each other’s presence as best as possible.

Edelgard is the first to disturb the silence, “Ferdinand, I am sure you have heard from Hubert about my intentions. I’d like for you to work for me, voluntarily.”

“I am honored that the future Emperor has such high hopes for me, but I’m afraid I cannot do so as the lover of your loyal retainer.” Ferdinand spats. If another person behaves in such an impudent manner towards his Lady, Hubert would dispose of them right on the spot. But this is Ferdinand fucking von Aegir, who he just shared a passionate kiss only a few days ago.

“I understand that and I already scolded Hubert for his impulsive offer.” Edelgard feels her nerve twisting on her forehead, “That is why I summoned you here, to make you a better offer.”

Ferdinand’s shoulders relax, “I’m all ears.”

“As you can see, my coronation will be in the few days and having just wiped out the corrupted nobles, my position as Emperor is not fully secure. Faerghus and the Alliance are lurking in the border, waiting for a chance that the Empire weakens and invade us. I need soldiers, no generals, ones that can help me fight on the battlefield and protect the people of the Empire.” Edelgard pauses, a tug forms in the corner of her mouth as the way Ferdinand's eyes light up, “I have personally appointed you to join the army of General Ladislava - the main force in protecting the Imperial border. She is the best general known to mankind so I hope you’d learn under her command. About your family, I will arrange for them a place within a capital so you won't need to worry about their well-being once you depart. Does this offer sounds more appealing to you, Ferdinand?”

“It certainly is.” Ferdinand immediately lowers his knees on the floor, “It would be my pleasure to take up your offer, Your Majesty. I will not return until I become the General worthy of your expectations.”

“Good. Ladislava will leave after my coronation so enjoy your last days at the capital.” 

With a graceful dip of his head, the Aegir heir stands up and walks out of the throne room.

Hubert clenches his first. During the entire conversation, Ferdinand has not looked at him _once_.

\--

Edelgard’s coronation is a success. It has to be since Hubert has dedicated the entirety of his time to make sure everything goes smoothly as plans - even the tiniest bit such as flower arrangement and the amount of salt should be put in the soups. Hubert cannot allow himself the luxury of relaxation since doing so, his mind will take him back to the pair of angry orange eyes, hurtful words and the cursed sensation of mouth against mouth.

Ferdinand has done a great job of avoiding him ever since. Hubert should be glad about that but on the contrary, he feels as if someone has sucked all the joy out of his life.

And after today, Ferdinand will depart on his noble quest, to risk his life on the battlefield, to always bathe in the sun instead of hiding in the shade of his shadow. 

Hubert is not the kind of man who is interested in taking a lover before but Ferdinand is an exception. He never gives a damn about wealth or how much of the inheritance his traitorous father left behind but those should be enough for Ferdinand to indulge in his expensive pleasantries of horses and teas and the opera. Hubert cannot fathom why - given the chance, he is certainly many of the noblewomen and men would rush to his side, being the partner of the Minister of the Imperial Household is still better than wasting their time as a nameless soldier. 

Or so he thinks, but the mind of that radiant creature is something a monster lurking in the dark like himself can never understand.

\--

“Von Vestra.” 

Hubert ceases his steps towards his office, head quickly whips around to that familiar sound of his name. 

Ferdinand von Aegir. The very man who has haunted his every thought appears out of nowhere, copper hair shining in the sunlight and orange eyes flash with a hint of excitement, a faint tug can be seen at the corner of his perfectly align lips.

“Von Aegir.” Hubert forces himself to stay calm, “And here I thought you would leave without bidding me goodbye.”

Ferdinand fidgets with the piece of metal on his gauntlet, tongue darts out to lick at his lower lip - the action makes Hubert wants to replace that tongue with his own instead. 

“I...I come to apologize.” Ferdinand stutters, having finally stopped seducing him with his lip-licking, “For my presumptuous behavior last time. I know you wanted to help and my reaction was a bit...dramatic.”

“Dramatic? That’s putting it lightly.” Hubert can’t help but tease, an old habit of his whenever Ferdinand is around, or perhaps this is his way of coping with the fact that this conversation is not one of their many rivalry debates back in the Academy, but a live-and-death farewell - one where Ferdinand could easily lose his life on the battlefield, rather than choosing to be by Hubert’s side. Hubert quickly clears his throat and continues, voice polite and distance, “But I accept your apology.”

Ferdinand shallows, “Thank you, von Vestra.”

“Putting that aside. Do tell me why do you go as far as coming here to see me? What do you want from me?” Hubert asks, still refusing to step into the light where von Aegir is standing.

“Is there a reason for a man to bid his former classmate goodbye?” Ferdinand’s fierceness returns, “I already did so with the others. You are the last one.”

“I see.” Hubert mustered, bitterness fills his mouth.

“And also, I want to amend...things between us,” Ferdinand exclaims. 

Hubert has to mentally slap himself not to dwell so hard on the word ‘us’. 

“My aim is to become Edelgard’s trusted advisor and your equal. So it is adequate for me to make things right with you. We will work alongside each other in the future after all.” Ferdinand continues, fire in his eyes.

“But you’re nowhere there yet. You’re only a mere soldier now.” Hubert’s sarcasm slips out without his intention.

“I know that.” Ferdinand frowns, but the resolution in those orange eyes never fades one bit, “But once I come back, no matter how long it takes, I promise you I, Ferdinand von Aegir, will be the rival, and the colleague, that you deserve. Just you wait and see, Hubert von Vestra.”

Hubert feels his vision starts to blur with the excessive brightness coming from Ferdinand, too much that he has to sprint his eyes. But still, he cannot close his eyes shut completely - doing so the von Aegir heir might disappear the next time open his eyes again.

Ferdinand still regards him, fiercely and determinate. Hubert knows nothing he says will be enough to change this stubborn man’s mind. So he does the only thing that a creature born in the dark like him does best - hiding and conceiving its true feelings.

“I’ll wait if that pleases you.”

With that, Ferdinand turns on his heels and slowly dissolves into the sunlight.

Dorothea’s words echo in his head, the advice she directed at him on that day in Edelgard’s study room.

If you love someone, set it free. If it belongs to you, it will find a way to come back.

How absurd. A vile monster like him should never dare to think of caging the sun to his side, for it does not belong to anyone.

\--

Ferdinand did not return until five years later, until he finally achieves his goal of becoming a worthy rival of Hubert as he promised. 

His achievements can fill up two pages long, from the heroic rescues to brilliant tactics against the invasion of the Alliance. He once saved Ladislava in an ambush and now the two of them are the best of friends. She even pleaded with Her Majesty to appoint Ferdinand as General - a person with the same rank as hers.

General Ferdinand von Aegir. 

The former noble boy who lost everything except for his dauntless spirit has grown into a valorous knight - the Hero of the Imperial Empire and the sun that shines too bright for Hubert’s darkness.

From his spies’ reports, Hubert has been catching up on Ferdinand’s every change, every victory and every injury he endures on the battlefield. 

More than one, Hubert wishes that his position allows him to fight alongside Ferdinand - on rare occasions that he can bathe in that light, riding side by side on the back of their steeds or at the very least, reaching out his hands whenever his sunshine is in danger. And more than one, Hubert wishes that he had the guts to give Ferdinand one of his many letters. Written in the darkness of his room, they are his deepest thoughts that have always been buried at the back of his mind - the truest of his true feelings for the von Aegir. But those letters remained hidden under his bed, locked and secured away in a safe never to be delivered to its intended recipient.

Hubert has learned his lesson from long ago - these blood-covered hands of his are not meant to touch the light, let alone hold it.

At long last, Ferdinand will make his heroic comeback to the capital within a couple of days, and Hubert will have a chance to put his five years long Ferdinand-resistance to good use.

\--

It turns out his immunity to the von Aegir heir’s charm is rather out of practice than he had expected.

The moment Ferdinand walks into the throne room after five long years, Hubert feels all air leaves his lungs at the sight of Ferdinand’s new appearance.

He knows Ferdinand has grown his hair long but the general description his spies sent him is ridiculously pale in comparison to what is presenting in front of him. 

His hair is not only longer - and wavier - but it also shines divinely, framing Ferdinand’s sculpture-like, flawless face in a way that makes him look like a charming prince walks out from a storybook.

Once Ferdinand’s eyes dart towards Hubert’s direction - in the shadow of His Majesty like always - Hubert sucks in a breath. When Ferdinand gives him the faintest of smiles, Hubert quickly turns away to hide the becoming of a blush on his face. And the moment Ferdinand speaks up - in that boisterous yet somewhat more mature voice - Hubert wishes he could just fade into the background, becoming one with the shadow. 

All the while, his traitorous heart keeps leaping in and out of his chest.

Ferdinand von Aegir is back into his life and this will be the start of Hubert’s undoing.

\--

Her Majesty is pleased with von Aegir’s countless accomplishments. After years of dedicating himself to the service of the Empire, Ferdinand is granted the position of the Prime Minister, the Right hand of the Emperor, along with Hubert - the Left hand.

Two Hands of the Empire have been reunited and the Empire’s reign is blooming under Her Majesty’s rule, which is a perfect time for a Grand Ball - an excuse to host a welcoming party for the fabled von Aegir hero.

Hubert dreads the crowd, the frivolous celebrations and ludicrous conversations that lead to nowhere. And despite the desire to stay in his room and contemplate murders, Hubert finds himself hiding in the corner - as far as possible from the center of the ballroom - and eyeing every human being that approaches Ferdinand.

Gone is the fallen noble of the von Aegir, everyone now knows him as General von Aegir. Ferdinand thrives to become the center of the crowd, the guiding light for the offspring of the corrupted nobles to make a name for themselves, to break free of their family’s shadow and cut their own paths.

A smile quirks at the corner of Hubert’s mouth as he watches Ferdinand spreading his light to the lost souls around him. 

Will that light someday reach him too?

As Hubert loses in his train of thought, a young and dashing Count dares to drag Ferdinand out his eyesight, into the balcony located at the far side of the rowdy ballroom. 

Hubert immediately follows them, gritting his teeth with a dagger in hand. 

He is not allowed to kill anyone tonight but scraping a few scars on those insolent nobles does not consider as murdering, not _precisely_. 

As Hubert gets close enough, he conceals himself in the darkness behind the door and presses his ear against the wall.

“Prime Minister, I have admired your beauty for quite a long time now I know that you have not taken a liking to anyone.” A pause and Hubert wants nothing more than to make the imbecile stop speaking forever, “Would you please give me a chance to win over your heart?”

Silence falls upon the balcony. The only sound that can be heard at the moment is the loud pulsing of his boiling blood pumping in his ears and the internal screaming of his soul nagging at him to smash a hole in the wall and interrupt their conversation. 

Or run away - anything to prevent him from hearing Ferdinand’s answer.

“I am honored to hear such endearing words, Count Vemond, but unfortunately, I have to decline such a lovely request.” 

Hubert’s fire ceases.

“Because I already have someone I love.”

No, it’s back and it is now burning him alive.

Ferdinand already has someone he loves?

Hubert suddenly has the urge to seek out who that person is and then...and then what?

Torture them? Murder them in their sleep?

But before he sorts out what he wants to do, the simpleton of a Count does him a favor and inquires to know the identity of Ferdinand’s secret lover.

“You want to know about him?” 

Him? So it is a man. 

Hubert silently put a tick mark on the invisible list in his mind.

And then Ferdinand - in a tone similar to that of a petulant child - says, “He must be the most insufferable man known to mankind. Always cranky with a smirk that makes you want to punch it off his face. He looks like a possum most of the time, and a slithering snake on the other. Not to mention the words that come out of his mouth, sarcasm always at the tip of that snake tongue.”

Hubert frowns, trying to figure out the person Ferdinand just described.

“He once told me that only filth flowed out from my mouth.”

Wait.

“Every time we meet, it was either we argue or fight.”

Hubert feels his leg move on their own, leaving his hiding spot.

“But despite all our disagreements, he was one of the few who reached out his hands when I was at my lowest. Now that I think about it, his method might have been...twisted, and I was too full of myself at the time to see it clearly…”

As Hubert steps out of the shadow, twilight casts its last bit of sunlight on his face, causing him to sprint his eyes shut. 

“That is his unique way of caring for me.” Ferdinand’s voice softens.

The moment Hubert appears on the threshold of the balcony, forcing his eyes to adapt to the light, he sees Ferdinand is looking at him with that wonderful, Ferdinand-like smile on his lips, long auburn hair burns bright in the dusk and two orange orbs shine like a pair of precious jewels.

“The years on the battlefield makes me realize how much I miss the warmth of those arms around me, the taste of those lips.”

Hubert strides closer to that bundle of light like a moth attracted by flames. 

“I was blinded by my ego, by the desire, the need to prove myself worthy of being useful in those eyes so that he won’t brush me off like dust clinging on his clothes. Until recently did I realize what I have tossed under my feet years ago - a precious gift that few can have - the love of the bearer of darkness that is unique on its own but no less tender.”

“Uh...Prime Minister.” The Count murmurs but a hand on his shoulder stops him mid-way.

“Get the bloody hell out of here.” Hubert hisses, shoving the cretin aside like shooing a fly out of his way. 

The coward screams ‘Marquis Vestra’ with an expression of utter terrifying like he just stares into the face of death, and within seconds, he disappears into thin air.

“That’s not very nice, Minister.” Ferdinand’s lips curves into a smirk, “We were having a nice chat.”

Hubert swallows, the words come out of his mouth seems less vicious than usual, “About me I guess.”

“Who else looks like a snake and a possum at the same time?” Ferdinand sneers, “Sometimes you look like a vulture too you know.”

“Ferdinand…” Hubert stutters, feeling both embarrassed and joy at the sound of that name on his tongue, “What you said just now?”

Ferdinand’s expression turns serious as he regards Hubert with determined eyes, “I mean it.”

“You...love me?” Hubert asks, voice trembling.

“You’ve heard me. From the start I suppose.” Ferdinand looks sheepishly at him.

They stay like that for a long moment, locking gazes. 

One never dares to touch the sun in fear he might get burned, so he lets the other go, to spread his light to the world.

One yearns for the gentle gaze of the darkness that he is willing to keep on shining, with the hope that the shadow’ eyes will always follow him.

Day or night, light or darkness, they both cannot live without the other.

After a while, Ferdinand scolds, impatience clear on his pouted lips, “Are you just going to keep staring at me? Or you will perhaps ask me for a dance?”

Hubert snaps himself out of his stupor and in one long stride, he lifts Ferdinand’s hand to his lips. Then, he places a worshiping kiss on the back of the white-gloved hand, and as gently as he could, Hubert whispers, “Prime Minister von Aegir, would you allow me a chance to court you properly this time?”

“Of course.” Ferdinand smiles that all-too-bright smile at him again. “It would be my pleasure, Minister von Vestra.”

Years later, as he admires the sleeping face of his redhead husband - inside the nest they’ve built over the years - Hubert finally understood that the best way to keep the sun by his side is not to lock it in a gilded cage, but to walk alongside it, allowing it to shine to its heart content. And when it gets tired, the sun will seek the comfort of the night. Wrapping in the arms of its beloved shadow, only then it will be protected from all harm, because no one loves and cherishes the sun more than the darkness himself. 

THE END

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Art by @atanalerectida on Twitter


End file.
